


托尼•斯塔克教美国队长如何泡钢铁侠

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224
Summary: 复仇者联盟的队长有了心上人并且被金主托尼发现。





	1. Chapter 1

托尼在某天下午看到一个耳朵半红，双手不安的互搓手指，在自己工作室门口等待的美国队长。  
他和队长的关系还算不错，两人有时候会出去看场电影，吃一顿美食或者窝在复仇者大厦的沙发上互相吐槽脱口秀。  
“嗨，队长有什么为你效劳的么？”  
史蒂夫被吓了一跳，他看着托尼走出来让自己进去坐到沙发上。托尼给他开了最高权限，不过他还是习惯敲门。  
“你在升级盔甲？”  
“是的，上次钢铁侠破损的地方可是很多。”  
“是啊，他总是那么横冲直撞的。”  
史蒂夫谈到钢铁侠不由得温柔起来。  
“怎么？钢铁侠又气你了？”  
钢铁侠和队长的相处不同于托尼和史蒂夫，他们总是吵架，吵架和好在吵架。队长在第一次见面就讽刺钢铁侠是穿着一身盔甲装英雄，钢铁侠嘲讽队长没了血清什么都不是。他们就像幼稚的小学生。  
“没，他最近很好，而且很多事情他比我做的好。”  
“这还是我头一次听到你夸他。”  
“是么，那我应该多说说他的好话。”  
托尼吸吸鼻子，揉了揉，他觉得那里有点痒。  
“你来就为了跟我夸他？”  
“不，不是，我是有事情相求。”  
史蒂夫突然染上了红晕，本就白皙的肌肤让脸红变得异常的明显，他开始紧张，时不时的用手揉捏自己的头发，另一只手本想抓腰带，却因为家居服抓了个空。  
“什么事？”  
托尼继续手上的工作，眼睛专注的调整战甲的各项数据，这次采用了新的技术，新的材料，在下一次行动之前托尼想提前测试几次。  
“你现在忙么？”  
史蒂夫觉得他来的不是时候。  
“不，为你我总能空出时间。”  
史蒂夫不好意思的微笑“我需要你给我点建议。”  
“什么建议？哪方面？说好了联盟的事情我只提供金钱，我是静默合伙人。”  
“不，是我的个人私事。”  
“我需要知道现在的人都怎么提出交往？”  
托尼又一瞬间停滞思考，刚刚队长说什么？交往？托尼的内心一下子变得愤怒，如同大海剧烈的波浪打在沙滩，狂风暴雨席卷托尼脆弱的内心。  
他自认为已经追求史蒂夫一周了，也许还不够热烈，而且他要小心处理自己钢铁侠的身份。史蒂夫的性格需要放长线钓大鱼，不可操之过急，或许是因为自己行动太慢而让另一个人抢先抓住了史蒂夫的内心。  
那么，那个人是谁呢？  
“你有喜欢的人了？”  
“嗯，”史蒂夫开始纠结，他不确定要不要和托尼倾诉，毕竟这有点难为情。  
托尼看着史蒂夫为难的样子，没事，他可以自己猜测一下，毕竟有着天才的大脑。  
“害羞就不用告诉我。”  
“谢谢。”  
“所以你要和她约会么？”  
“是的我不知道怎么做，我想也许你能给我提点建议。”  
史蒂夫穿着一身休闲服，下身松垮的浅色牛仔裤，上身肥大的老头衬衫，还有脚上难看要死的旅游鞋。  
“首先，甜心，你需要把你这一身都换掉。”

商场很少有两个大男人出入，通常女士们更热衷于逛街选购衣服，尤其还是这么养眼的男性。  
托尼和史蒂夫的逗留让店内的小姑娘红着脸上前介绍各种衣物，史蒂夫有点疲惫，他已经换了三四套衣服了。  
他刚刚要抱怨，托尼拿着一堆让前台小姐包起来。  
史蒂夫紧忙叫出托尼，以他的津贴不算穷苦但在这种高档服饰店，绝对付不起那么多，况且他的一半津贴都捐给了老兵和一些组织机构。  
“等等，托尼我付不起那么多。”  
“我请你，你的衣柜简直是一个大灾难。”  
“现在的姑娘可是非常挑剔的。”  
史蒂夫换上了刚刚托尼为他选购的一身，紧身的上衣，完美包裹住史蒂夫的身材，勾勒出健美的胸肌和腰身。紧身低腰身深色牛仔裤衬托他的长腿，脚上的球鞋搭配起来让史蒂夫看起来就像大学生。  
“我还给你选了几套西服，约会的时候可以用上。”  
托尼本想让史蒂夫更性感一点，不过有些事情还是循序渐进比较好。  
“托尼，谢谢你。”  
“好了，老头你得跟我说说她是什么样子的。”  
“嗯，他身高应该跟我差不多，不过工作的时候比我高，我们第一次见面有点糟糕后来暖和了些。”  
他们的第一次见不止是有点糟糕，是糟透了。史蒂夫甚至在神盾局那和钢铁侠打起来。  
“等等他？是男的？”  
史蒂夫羞涩起来，他的脖子已经变得粉红，不好意思的揉搓了一下后脑“是的他是男性。”  
“哇哦，我没想过这个。”  
“抱歉，这个很奇怪么？我以为现代人应该不恐同了。”  
史蒂夫有点生气，带点不安。托尼是他的好朋友，他很喜欢托尼，不希望托尼为此惊恐或者讨厌自己。  
“不，我只是有点惊讶。”托尼以为美国队长直的如同旗杆，不然他第一时间就会追求他把他带上床，而不是小心翼翼的一点点培养感情。  
“所以他长什么样子？喜欢什么类型？”  
“我不太确定，也许他应该挺帅气，不过声音很好听人也十分体贴。喜欢类型应该是身材比较火辣嗯，他应该喜欢漂亮的人。”  
“身材火辣，队长你绝对够格。约会的时候你得穿我刚刚给你选的灰西装，保证对方移不开眼下一秒就会扑上去。”  
史蒂夫突然不自在“我，我还没想进展这么快。”  
“队长，拜托现代人都是如狼似虎。”  
史蒂夫不安的揉捏一下上衣衣角，他不确定钢铁侠里面是不是装着一个人，或者他只是托尼创作出来的一个像贾维斯的人工智能。如果是前者他愿意和他上床亲吻，愿意按着对方的节奏来，如果是后者，他也不介意每晚抱着一块铁疙瘩睡觉，他不怕冷。  
“我们去看个电影，然后吃晚餐你没问题吧？”  
托尼询问着史蒂夫，“他还有别的喜好么？”  
托尼快速的在大脑检阅那个抢走自己东西的家伙，和史蒂夫差不多高，和史蒂夫一起工作那么只能是神盾和复仇者内部的人。该死，无论是谁托尼决定一会要在电影院好好把这个人的心抢回来一点。  
他大概确认了人选，如果是男性就更不好办了，雷神有可能他比史蒂夫高，而且他们的第一次见面并不怎么好。还有特战队的朗姆洛，那个小子每次都在偷偷盯史蒂夫浑圆的翘屁股。  
托尼愤怒的拽着史蒂夫的手腕把他拉上车，按着计划开向电影院。

“这会不会有点枯燥？”  
“怎么会，相信我队长。在黑暗中人们总是会无视对方的缺点，干一点偷偷摸摸的事情。”  
比如托尼正悄悄把手臂放在史蒂夫的后座，看起来就像是他搂着史蒂夫的肩旁。  
“你可以趁着黑暗，做一些小动作，肢体接触。”  
托尼的手放在史蒂夫的肩膀，轻微的揉捏“就像这样。”  
他看着史蒂夫在座位上不安的扭动，抱着爆米花的双手紧张的抓着纸筒。  
突然座位随着电影节奏向上升，史蒂夫发出一声惊叫并让爆米花洒了一地“这是什么？”  
“最新的4D电影，给你们最真实的体验，相信我这是约会的必要条件。”  
“我以为3D就很让人惊喜了。”  
托尼用手抚摸史蒂夫的脖颈，试图安抚他并多揩点油“这种商业爆米花片，当然要看4D才不会那么无聊。”  
“我觉得这个片子很好看。”爆米花的香甜融化于舌尖，无论是电影突然的震动还是屏幕中手机掉入马桶突然被喷一脸水都让史蒂夫感到对科技发展的惊讶的欣喜“这真是太奇妙了。”  
托尼对他的评价不满“复仇者大厦有更好的设备。”  
“但是普通人只能来这享受吧？”  
“不如说说你的那个人你想怎么追求？”  
“我还没想清楚，他值得最好的约会最棒的情人，而我只是来自于上个世纪的老古董。”  
“嘿，史蒂夫不允许你这么侮辱自己，你就是最棒的。”  
托尼心脏有着抽搐的疼痛，他可以从史蒂夫微笑的表情，发亮的眼睛看出来他都多么喜欢那个人。认真看着电影的眼神，嘴上留着对心上人的赞美，他称呼他为最风趣善良勇敢的人。  
“他为了纽约牺牲自己，我最开始以为他要死了，可胸前的灯重新亮起的时候我觉得我多么感谢上帝。”  
嫉妒的情绪在内心翻涌，以至于他没有听到史蒂夫夸心上人的词语，看着史蒂夫夸夸其谈的样子，托尼真的很想穿着装甲逃离在这里。自己小心翼翼对待了很久的人，喜欢上其他人，他多么希望现在是以钢铁侠的身份出来，这样至少能掩盖自己已经表现在脸上的情绪。  
大银幕的光亮把史蒂夫的脸打的发亮，金色的头发在黑暗中也是那么闪亮。红唇不停的说着赞美之词，向托尼描述他的心上人多么英勇无畏多么的高尚。托尼怔怔的看着眼前虽然90多岁但看起来非常年轻的史蒂夫，他其实只是活了二十多年的青年。他值得更好的，而自己也许可以默默放手，等他们结婚那天做史蒂夫的伴郎，当史蒂夫被伤害的时候他可以站起来用钢铁侠的身份把那个臭男人打的半死。  
史蒂夫看着电影，实际上他却想着钢铁侠抱着核弹冲向天空的身影。

晚餐进行的意外安静，托尼反常的让史蒂夫担心是不是出了什么问题。  
“托尼，你还好么？”  
从电影院出来史蒂夫发现对方就一直在消沉，躲避自己的眼光，吃饭的时候一直没有张口，只顾着喝酒。  
“你应该少喝点。”  
“史蒂夫。”托尼觉得自己没喝多少，但已经醉了。  
“你会接吻么？”  
托尼不理史蒂夫的回答，站起来径直的走向他，“你需要练习对象。”

“亲吻的时候要侧过脸，否则会撞到鼻子”  
他教导史蒂夫侧过脸，双手捧着史蒂夫的脸颊，摩挲脸部光滑的肌肤。近距离让托尼感到对方紧张的呼吸，听到史蒂夫剧烈强力的心跳。  
“手扶着对方的脸部底端，像这样捧着脸，”  
托尼可以看到史蒂夫的睫毛，一半黑色一般金色，不知道是灯光问题还是他本来就这样。  
“轻轻的按住这里”  
他的手按住史蒂夫的脖颈，耳根附近。  
“哪里。”  
史蒂夫沉浸在托尼看他的眼神，他发现了什么，发现了托尼的秘密。  
“耳下两厘米的地方。”  
说着托尼带着炽热的温度弯腰吻上了还坐在椅子上的史蒂夫，他用手盖住史蒂夫还睁着的眼睛，蓝绿色的瞳孔在灯光下就像宝石一样耀眼，洞察人心，他不得不盖住。  
“可……”  
托尼让对方的疑问都含在唇舌相间，口腔传来史蒂夫清新的味道，呼吸彼此交织，时间如同在这一刻停止。托尼内心在颤抖，他把这看成是他们之间最后也是唯一的一次接吻。还没有说出口的喜欢就要放弃，这不是托尼的性格，但如果和对方竞争史蒂夫会破坏团队，也会让钢铁侠的身份暴露，他现在还不能告诉史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫被托尼吻得晕乎乎，他从这个吻知道了什么，分开的时候鼻尖充斥着托尼的气味。威士忌的香甜和醇厚让史蒂夫舌尖酥麻，他喝不醉。  
托尼揉着史蒂夫的动脉之处“这样能让对方稍微缺氧，不能长按，以你的力量也要控制一下”  
史蒂夫不确定是否能用到这个方法，毕竟他不知道钢铁人里面是什么，他曾经猜测自己爱上了一个机器人。  
“亲吻是性爱的前奏，相信我你会用到的。”  
托尼的眼神在躲闪自己，史蒂夫确定。他已经知道了托尼的内心，他已经确定了托尼那些不明意义的触碰和肢体接触。  
“托尼，你是不是……”史蒂夫小心翼翼试探，他真的很重视这份友谊，他不想因自己处理不当而毁掉这份感情“你是不是喜欢我？”  
史蒂夫问出那句话，他不确定这个选择是否正确，在感情这方面他从来不是擅长者。一个吻能传达很多，能透漏很多。  
他不想失去托尼这个朋友，也想和钢铁侠交往，可这会不会太过贪心。  
托尼突然间怔住，他不知道自己哪里暴露，他看着坐在那里的人。嘴唇因为刚刚的吻显的发红，如同抹了一层蜜蜡。眼神带着一丝迷茫，问出的话却很清亮。  
托尼大概只用了一秒钟就决定把放弃的想法抛弃到外太空，杯中酒一饮而尽。  
去他妈的，我托尼斯塔克和那个男人公平竞争。  
他认真而坚定的承认“是，我喜欢你。你爱上你了。”

史蒂夫变得茫然无措，他不知道该怎么回答。  
“你不用立刻回答我，无论你喜欢的人是谁我都不会干涉你或者去做些什么疯狂的事情。”  
史蒂夫觉得自己完了，还没有追到钢铁侠就要失去了这个朋友。  
“托尼，我很抱歉。我……”  
托尼打断了对方的道歉“我们应该回去了。”  
夜晚凉风阵阵，史蒂夫感觉好像回到了大海，那样的寒冷，无论他怎么做，他已经失去了托尼这个朋友。  
而他甚至还没有对钢铁侠表达爱意。  
TBC

 

史蒂夫很高兴他和托尼的关系并没有变淡，反而是加深了。  
只要没有长期任务，他还是像平常一样和托尼混在一起。史蒂夫会避免谈论到喜欢的人，谈论到钢铁侠，他们之间仍旧亲昵的相处，这些让史蒂夫变得很开心。  
只是唯一遗憾的是没有人给自己出主意，而他和钢铁侠的关系变得有些微妙。  
最近的战斗钢铁侠总是最后一个来的，对史蒂夫出奇的冷淡但有时候又莫名的热心。除了工作钢铁侠提到最多的名字是托尼，毫不掩饰钢铁侠对托尼的赞美，这让史蒂夫有了一个大胆又让他伤心的猜想。  
“队长，你有什么事么？”钢铁侠停在史蒂夫的附近，冷硬带着机械的声音从他那里传来。  
史蒂夫摘下有些破损的头盔：“托尼他是不是和你说了什么？”  
“不，没有你怎么会这么想？”  
史蒂夫垂下头，托尼和钢铁侠的关系一直很好，他不想钢铁侠误会自己，也不想让托尼对自己有所期待。  
“我对他很抱歉，只是感情的事情不能勉强，我不想伤害他也不想失去他。”  
“只是我不得不拒绝。”  
藏在盔甲内部的托尼当然知道史蒂夫再说些什么，老天，他觉得史蒂夫在伤心，那让托尼感觉非常痛苦。  
“斯塔克不是在追求你么？”  
“什么？”  
“整个联盟都知道，队长别告诉我你还认为你们之间那是友情。”  
同性之间的追求就是这么难，一不小心你的追求都被人看成是友情的互动。  
“我以为，他……所以每次都是一个约会？”  
“老天，我相信你不可能看不懂。”  
“如果对方是女性我可能会一下子明白，可那是托尼。”  
史蒂夫觉得他们应该结束这个话题，或者本来就不应该开始，钢铁侠是他的喜欢对象，而托尼是他最好的朋友，在一周前还跟他表白。  
这太尴尬了。  
钢铁侠的面甲映出史蒂夫的身影，眼部的光芒让他看起来高深莫测：“别告诉我你现在还是处男？”  
史蒂夫对此感到有些害羞，并且开始手足无措，他不知道怎么回答。  
“你不会醒来之后还没有接过吻吧？”托尼怪叫。  
他是故意的，托尼想看史蒂夫怎么提起他们之间的吻，史蒂夫的吻技烂透了。托尼觉得在大学舞会上他亲的那个大卫石膏都比史蒂夫的吻技好，不过石膏不会有甜味也不会让自己心跳加快。  
“我还在适应现代社会。”  
他没有提。  
谁说美国队长纯洁不会说谎？？说好的钢铁侠和美国队长是最好的朋友呢？托尼已经不想在和史蒂夫聊下去，他在回避，他甚至和钢铁侠都不提那个晚餐中的吻，这让托尼莫名的生气。一种烦躁感从内心喷涌而出，他没有继续和史蒂夫的对话，径直的飞向复仇者大厦。  
留下一个人失落的史蒂夫。  
远远的看着天上钢铁侠留下的飞行痕迹。

托尼并没有放弃，既然理直气壮的承认就要继续追求，在上次事件的一周后，他开始每天给史蒂夫选购花束，常常约史蒂夫出门看棒球赛，送一些对史蒂夫实用的小玩意。  
而钢铁侠的身份让他可以窥探在史蒂夫的心里，托尼•斯塔克到底占着一个什么样的位置。  
“嗨，队长。有空么？”  
托尼拿着一个口袋，站在队长的房间门口。他看到了一个刚出浴围着下半身的浑身冒着热气的史蒂夫。  
看这就是男人追男人的好处，同性让一些事情变得更容易。  
“怎么了，托尼。”  
“新产品给你试用，需要你给我一点建议。”  
史蒂夫上半身赤裸着，形状明显的胸肌白花花的在托尼眼前晃来晃去，粉色的乳头让托尼悄悄的咽下了口水。  
“那托尼你先坐，等等我吹干头发”  
史蒂夫的浴巾因为行动掉落一点，漏出了若隐若现的股沟，还有性感的腰窝。托尼再次咽下了口水。  
同性追求同性就是这么难，一不小心就变成了哥们而不是爱人。  
你还要考虑对方的心情，小心翼翼确认对方是不是直男，不能太急躁把他吓跑。  
托尼心累。  
他打量周围，这间屋子托尼熟悉的不得了。不仅是因为总来这里过过夜吃吃豆腐，还因为是托尼亲自布置的，唯一一个没有任何高科技的房间，充满了来自上个世纪的古董。  
当史蒂夫再次回来他已经穿好了衣服，宽松的上衣和短裤让托尼的失望摆在了脸上。  
“这次是什么？”  
托尼打开口袋吧里面巴掌大小的小盒子摆在桌上，里面是一根特别细的链条上面有着圆形的表盘，简介优雅。漆黑的质感在那里反射点点光亮，史蒂夫忍不住去触碰，那太好看了。  
“这是什么？”  
“它看起来像什么？”  
“嗯，一个表？”  
史蒂夫不确定，根据他自己的经验，托尼制作的东西通常不会这么简单。史蒂夫有次看到过托尼和贾维斯沟通的键盘，那太复杂了，上面的字每一个键都让史蒂夫感到自己是一个白痴。  
托尼就是这么厉害。  
“戴上去看看。”  
拿起那个精致的手表，史蒂夫试着将它待在手腕上。表带很细像是用钢铁去编织而成，不像一般的皮表带。  
“点一下表盘。”  
史蒂夫按着托尼的指示那么做了，瞬间钢铁包裹住史蒂夫的右手，那是一个简易的掌心炮。  
“你不拿盾牌的时候他可以给你简单的解决几个坏蛋，你不能总带着盾牌姑娘满大街走，其他人可不会觉得那是你的姑娘。这个算是一个简单防身武器。”  
“手背这里可以和任何一个复仇者基地复仇者成员发出你的信号，这里还有一个小型手电筒。”  
“你可以把它戴在左手，材质选了最轻薄的合金链接处是纳米分子，不会影响你的活动和扔盾牌。”  
托尼期待的看着对方，每次史蒂夫收下这些小玩意都会用他的赞美来让托尼高兴一阵。  
史蒂夫看着对方的眼神，他终于意识到，非常明确的意识到托尼在追求自己。  
“托尼，我，这不对。”  
史蒂夫要拒绝，他不能让托尼继续在自己身上浪费时间。  
“托尼，我不想伤害你，你在我身上花的精力是浪费时间。”  
“很抱歉，我这次不能接受。你很棒，是天才，我只是个老古董。”  
史蒂夫不敢去看托尼失望透着受伤的眼神，拒绝一个真心爱着自己的人太难了，也太伤人。无论用什么方式拒绝都会伤害到对方，可他不得不这么做，史蒂夫没法回应这份感情，他不能任由托尼这么下去。  
“好吧，我得找其他人试用了。”  
托尼的声音没有任何伤心，没有史蒂夫想象的破碎。  
“明天有空么？我有两张棒球联赛的vip票”  
“道奇和巨人。”

“托尼，我已经……”  
“拒绝了对么？只是朋友的邀约。”  
“难道和我在一起你会不舒服？”  
“你知道的，我可以继续教你如何追到那个男人。”  
“你不用担心会伤害到我，史蒂夫，犹豫不决不像你。”

史蒂夫最终还是答应了，他没法拒绝那个期待的眼神。更可怕的是他察觉了自己在心底享受和托尼的相处，享受和托尼的每一次约会并且他渴望。史蒂夫的表情变得惊恐，他看着托尼并没有带走的手表，他发现自己不想失去那些有关于托尼的一切。托尼的特殊照顾，他们之间亲昵的相处，托尼工作室的最高权限，托尼的那些以试用产品之名赠与自己的小玩意，包括托尼的追求。  
史蒂夫内心憎恨此时的自己，他变成了那种脚踏两条船的人。  
那钢铁侠呢？托尼和钢铁侠私交非常不错，托尼会不会告诉他，钢铁侠会不会认为自己是个糟糕玩弄他人感情的烂人？

史蒂夫认为托尼一定跟钢铁侠谈提自己了，钢铁侠开始回到刚开始不听任何命令的状态。  
并且经常恶狠狠地盯着自己。  
史蒂夫从来不让感情影响到自己，在任务中他会抛弃史蒂夫罗杰斯的身份，看来钢铁侠不会，没关系他已经让自己做好挨一顿钢铁侠巴掌的准备。  
他没有处理好和托尼的感情，给了托尼虚假的希望，这是他的错。  
“钢铁侠。”  
“钢铁侠”  
史蒂夫生气的喊出来，钢铁侠在今天完全打乱了本来训练好的计划，差点让犯人逃走，这让史蒂夫认为应该好好谈谈解决事情。  
“你到底怎么了？你知不知道差点让他逃走？”  
“不是抓住了么。”托尼无所谓的坐在一块大石上，翘起另一条腿，直视史蒂夫。  
“你知不知道这样做很冒险？”  
“队长，按计划行事不是我的风格。”  
“我们是一个团队！”  
史蒂夫的叫喊已经惊扰了一旁收拾残局的特工们，不过大多人都习惯钢铁侠和美国队长无论何时何地都有可能打上一架的争吵状态。  
史蒂夫脸上还带着可笑的黑灰，原本金色整齐的头发乱成鸟窝。因为愤怒让他的脸变得通红。  
这样的队长还挺可爱的，托尼心想。  
史蒂夫不想和钢铁侠吵架，他至少现在不想。  
“我只是在担心你，你最近很奇怪。”  
史蒂夫的眼神变得湿漉漉、黏腻腻的。他习惯对着他人的眼睛说话，不过他并不知道钢铁侠是不是人类，只好盯着他的面甲说话。  
“我不知道托尼和你说什么，但我的确不想伤害他，我很享受和他的友情。”  
“仅仅是朋友？”  
史蒂夫感觉有点累，他不想失去一个朋友，特别是老朋友的孩子，也不想让钢铁侠误解。  
“队长，我保证托尼会是一个好男友，错过他你会遗憾。”  
托尼觉得盔甲里面有点热有点挤，他丝毫不觉得自夸有什么不好意思。  
托尼想知道队长喜欢的是谁，他用排除法想了好几个夜晚。每次和队长谈起，他都不再和之前一样对自己轻易诉说。  
“还是说队长你有喜欢的人？”托尼尽量让自己的声线别那么颤抖，钢铁侠身份的好处就是面甲可以掩饰自己的表情自己的情绪包括自己的声音。  
史蒂夫突然有一点想法，或许他要更果断，让托尼死心。他不能贪念托尼的温暖而去给他渺小的希望，这不对，终究会伤害到托尼。而一个伤心破碎的托尼是史蒂夫不想看到的。  
“是，我有喜欢的人。”  
史蒂夫不知道该看哪里，面甲划痕太多没法映出自己的身影。  
他扔掉自己的盾牌，蹲下来一点和托尼平视。蓝绿色眼睛紧盯着面甲，他想要透过面甲看到里面是谁。他脱下来作战的皮手套，右手敲了敲钢铁侠的面甲，左手摸上盔甲的动力源。  
他喜欢听机械运作的嗡嗡声，那代表钢铁侠活着。他不知道里面是一个人还是只是机器，他不在乎钢铁侠是冰冷冷的，也不在乎里面的人是什么模样。  
他和钢铁侠每一次争吵，每一次和好，看着他抱着核弹冲向太空，和他一起去吃难吃的土耳其烤肉，准确的说是他在吃，钢铁侠看着。每一次钢铁侠带着他升上天空，他都止不住的想要敲开这个盔甲，窥视一下里面什么样。  
史蒂夫的心脏痒痒的，从那里传来温暖，他称这种感情叫爱。如果对方只是一个机器人，那也是有感情的机器人，爱上这样一个英勇敢于牺牲有担当的机器人没什么可以羞耻或者不好意思的。  
托尼看着史蒂夫的动作，他躲在盔甲里突然觉得那种眼神，似曾相识。  
里面传达的情感，有些类似。  
“我有一个喜欢的人。”  
史蒂夫突然靠近，他的额头抵着钢铁侠的面甲。托尼躲在里面可以看到他的睫毛，在用托尼身份和史蒂夫相处也未曾有这般靠近。  
“史蒂夫”这是托尼第一次用钢铁侠这个身份称呼队长，他突然感觉盔甲内部让他窒息。他希望队长接下来的回答是他想像的那样，他痛恨自己那天在电影院为什么没有好好听队长说他喜欢的人。他从来没有一刻这么希望史蒂夫的那张嘴说点什么。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”  
托尼躲在盔甲，额头冒出细点汗珠，他现在只希望史蒂夫点头，然后他可以打开面甲呼吸一下空气，因为他现在紧张到停止心跳。  
托尼看到史蒂夫微弱的点头，突然间他整个人放松下来。  
史蒂夫把头靠在自己的面甲上，托尼能听见他低沉的嗓音，感觉到史蒂夫声带的震动。  
“我不想让自己影响你和他之间的感情，也不想让你认为我是玩弄感情的人。”  
“我知道我伤害了托尼，但这不是我的本意。”  
等等，史蒂夫在说什么？托尼有一瞬间大脑空白，他想打开面甲亲吻他。  
之后才想起自己现在是钢铁侠，他躲在盔甲里面偷笑。  
“史蒂夫，你不是玩弄感情的人。”  
来自钢铁侠的安慰让自己好受一些，至少他没这么想。史蒂夫应该求证一下自己的猜想：  
“那你喜欢托尼么？”  
等等这什么展开？托尼止不住在盔甲里面咧开嘴。  
“我特别喜欢托尼•斯塔克。”  
史蒂夫想他知道了，明白了，钢铁侠不喜欢自己，他喜欢托尼。  
“我不会让我的私人情感影响队伍的，你放心。”  
他重新戴上头盔，转身准备离开。  
“等等，史蒂夫你误会了。”  
托尼拽住要起身的人，烦躁的扯掉他重新戴上的头盔。  
面甲突然弹开，漏出一张史蒂夫很熟悉的脸。有着标志性小胡子，常常彻夜工作，和复仇者队长非常亲密。  
史蒂夫猛然推开，他呆坐在地上。  
托尼不确定这个反应代表是好还是坏。  
“我就是钢铁侠。”  
史蒂夫重新挥动盾牌狠狠的砸在对方身上发泄他被欺骗的愤怒，暴力的美国队长让托尼合上面甲想要逃走。史蒂夫抓住钢铁侠的小腿用力的砸掉腿部装置让他飞不起来。  
他把钢铁侠翻过来用自己的身体压制住对方，整个人骑在他的腰部。  
“等等，甜心那个不能砸。”托尼使劲的在盔甲内哀嚎：“我会死掉的。”他企图让自己的声音带着哭腔，弄得可怜巴巴的祈求美国队长大发善心。  
史蒂夫举起盾牌的手就停在半空。托尼欣赏的看着骑在自己身上的人因为愤怒胸膛起伏的样子，这个角度真的太赞了。托尼在盔甲内这样想着。  
“我要和斯塔克先生说话。”  
完了，本来温柔的史蒂夫变成了凶狠的美国队长，还是和钢铁侠见第一面的那个美国队长。  
托尼讨好的在史蒂夫身下笑着，钢铁手掌不安的抚上史蒂夫的后背，一下一下的顺着背部线条抚摸。  
“玩弄我很有意思？”  
“甜心，你说的是哪种玩弄。”  
“我明明告诉过你！”  
“什么时候？”  
“电影院！”  
眼看盾牌又要砸下来，托尼抓住史蒂夫的腰身直接发动剩余能源带发怒的美国队长上天。  
突然间的升空让史蒂夫不得不抓住钢铁侠的脖子。  
“甜心你得抓好我，不然会掉下去的。”  
隔着面甲让史蒂夫有种现在就把钢铁侠盔甲拆开的冲动。不平衡的飞行只能任由钢铁手掌搂住自己的腰身，自己抱住他的脖子，嘴唇就在面甲旁边，整张脸埋在对方的脖子附近。  
降落并不是很顺利，两个人狼狈的摔在复仇者大厦的顶层，史蒂夫的右手还拿着盾牌，整个人趴在托尼的身上。  
“先说好，打我可以，你得先说理由。”  
史蒂夫的怒气其实已经消了大半，他看着防备自己的钢铁侠，面甲被殴打歪在一边。喋喋不休烦恼人的嘴巴，史蒂夫脑袋一热就凑上去，用自己的唇瓣堵住钢铁侠的嘴巴。手掌捧着对方的脸，寻找对方的动脉。  
由史蒂夫主导的亲吻暴力又糟糕，仿佛托尼的嘴唇是一个大型糖果。  
他不得不阻止史蒂夫。  
“你的吻糟糕透了。”  
“我不是教过你。”  
托尼捧着史蒂夫的脸，小心的触碰  
“亲吻的时候要侧过脸，否则会撞到鼻子”  
“手扶着这里。”  
“轻轻的按在这里。”  
绵长的亲吻颤抖的落在对方的唇，呼吸彼此交织。史蒂夫可以闻到托尼身上的气味，舌头的入侵舔过口腔的敏感软肉，呼吸变得急促。  
托尼按压着史蒂夫的脖颈，另一只手不安分的想要解开制服的暗扣，揉捏对方的胸肌。  
令人窒息的亲吻逐渐让史蒂夫的意识抽离，只能搂住对方的脖子，无意识的回吻，发出小声的哼哼。  
心跳在耳边放大，只能听到吮吸的声音。  
托尼放开已经迷茫的人“这是你醒来的第二次亲吻么？”  
“第三次。”史蒂夫诚实的回答“有那么糟糕么？”  
“糟糕透了。”  
史蒂夫并没有生气，反倒满脸笑容“看来我又要有事求你了。”  
“你要教教我怎么亲吻钢铁侠。”

 

完(๑′ᴗ‵๑)


	2. 钢铁侠的性爱教学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外，他们之间的性爱

托尼躺在工作间沙发上，脑袋下面是一双强健的大腿，没有枕头那么舒服，但稍微侧过头可以呼吸史蒂夫身上的味道，这令托尼感到心安。  
“说真的，你一次恋爱都没有？”  
“如果和佩吉的吻也算，我们那时候在打仗呢。”  
头上传来低沉好听的男声，一双大手带着老茧给托尼梳理一头杂乱油腻的毛发，时不时的按摩太阳穴和头顶，这些让托尼放松。自从他和美国队长确定关系，这些就变成了日常享受。  
转过身扒开那双手，扯下来男人的头，大眼睛蛮是好奇的问道：  
“所以严格来讲我是你初恋。”  
斯蒂夫思索了一阵，不，应该不是：“我确实爱过佩吉”  
托尼从史蒂夫腿上爬起来，双手比划着：  
“那你们？”  
“没有。”  
“一次都没有？”  
“没”  
右手圈起，左手伸出两根手指，圈起的手上下活动。  
“手活？”  
史蒂夫耳根发红，不好意思又对托尼青春期男孩的动作无奈。  
“哦，no。”  
“所以你真的是处男。”  
好吧，史蒂夫想，这很奇怪么？那时候他们可在打仗。  
“这是什么值得惊讶的么？”  
托尼吧史蒂夫拽到在沙发，整个人趴在他身上，不安分的脚顺着史蒂夫的裤腿蹭着史蒂夫的脚心。呼吸打在对方的脖颈，弄得上下痒痒的。  
史蒂夫蹭了两下，他不打算去挠，也不打算阻止托尼继续赖在他的身上。  
然后事情就很自然的发生。  
托尼把手伸进他的裤子，混着机油味，工作室的潮湿味。熟练的套弄安静的软肉，时不时刮弄顶端的龟头。  
史蒂夫的感官只剩下胯下的火热和托尼灵活套弄的手。  
被口腔包裹的湿热还有托尼喋喋不休的嘴。  
托尼舔了一下被自己弄到半硬的柱身，亲吻底端的双球：  
“你需要收起你的牙齿，”  
托尼包裹已经硬起来的挺立，舌头在里面打圈舔弄顶端。抬起头看着被他弄到双颊泛红不断扭动呻吟的史蒂夫，这让他享受。  
“想象自己在含着糖果”  
“一根棒棒糖，或者……”  
“一根老冰棍。”  
史蒂夫不停的喘息，失控的抓住托尼的头发，依靠本能不断的向深处顶弄。  
“最敏感的是这里”托尼收紧口腔一个，深喉让史蒂夫惊叫射出。  
反应过来的史蒂夫立刻去关注托尼：  
“抱歉，托尼你还好么？”  
托尼吞咽下部分的液体，用手指把唇边的痕迹抹下去。那看起来色情极了，史蒂夫不由得心跳持续加快。  
“挺快么，味道很淡。”  
带着史蒂夫的精液味道吻上去，右手扒下史蒂夫的裤子，揉着臀肉侵入穴口打圈按摩。  
唇舌相交的声音让史蒂夫不自在的后退，扣住后脑的手不能如他的愿。  
“然后需要做一些准备，这个你不用学。”  
托尼的手指灵活的在穴口按摩，找机会侵入。  
“那我该学什么？”  
“你只需要夹紧，就好了。”  
“像这样。”  
托尼试探的放进去一个手指，干涩紧致的甬道包裹他，不断的收缩让托尼的手指蹭的发疼。  
“不不不，先放松，我不希望你受伤。”  
安慰性的亲吻落在史蒂夫的胸乳，另一只手揉捏着乳头。  
“先确定一下，你知道之后会发生什么吧？”  
“我是处男但我又不是没看过。”  
托尼停下手中的动作，直起腰：  
“看过什么？”  
“片子。”  
托尼惊讶的怪叫：  
“哇哦哦哦，谁给你看的，我要去踢他的屁股。告诉他钢铁侠要去狠揍他一顿。”  
“嗯，你的ai管家贾维斯。”  
“我要把他换掉。”  
“他非常贴心。”  
史蒂夫用屁股蹭了蹭，声音软糯的抱怨：“你还要不要继续。”  
“当然继续，课程才刚刚开始。”  
托尼拍打着身下的小屁股，把自己的手指重新塞回去：  
“你要好好学学，才能拴住钢铁侠的心。”  
史蒂夫抬起屁股让手指进入的更深，让托尼的手指顺畅的侵入，在里面反复按压。  
“那你要好好教我，斯塔克先生。”  
进入手指的不适让史蒂夫紧皱眉头，当两根手指顺利的插入出来让史蒂夫感到从体内爆发的酥麻。这些感觉让他主动的摇晃臀部迎合托尼的手指，轻喘和呻吟从他口中溢出。  
当三根手指可以顺滑进出，托尼才敢掰开两条白花花的大腿把自己的硬挺推进去。  
“老天，这就和做梦一样。”  
突然间的饱满胀痛从体内散发，史蒂夫抓住附近的沙发靠垫，拱起身子咬着下唇，不断的呜咽，忍着体内的疼痛。  
“放松，史蒂夫深呼吸。”  
史蒂夫没法说出完整的话，张着嘴努力放松自己。无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角留下，无声的呻吟。  
“除非你想要我断掉在里面。”  
“啊，嗯，我在努力呢。”  
托尼安慰的舔吻着史蒂夫的脖颈，吮吸史蒂夫的乳头，灵活的舌头钻进对方的口腔舔弄。双手压制着大腿的震颤，将双腿掰的更开。  
“也许你不够努力，想想你的心上人钢铁侠，你不想他这么断掉吧。”  
托尼的微笑在史蒂夫眼里就是恶魔的嘴脸，急促的呼吸让史蒂夫的胸部起伏，火热的阴茎摩擦肠壁带来不断的快感。这些充满了史蒂夫的感官，让他越发大声的呻吟。  
“天杀的，斯塔克你再敢开一个关于这个的玩笑我就让他断在里面。”  
“你不觉得自己有点凶残了么。”  
托尼趁着史蒂夫放松的时刻，大操大合抓住脚裸摆动自己的腰肌。  
“天，我不敢相信你躺在我身下，我在操你。”  
“操你的。”史蒂夫被干的冲向沙发一边，狭窄的空间让他更紧张的用手抓住沙发靠背。  
托尼俯下身舔弄史蒂夫的乳首，炽热的呼吸打在皮肤，粗糙的胡子扎的史蒂夫有些痒。  
“喜欢我这么对待你么？”  
史蒂夫断断续续地呻吟让托尼的抽动变得更加快速，不断的拍打史蒂夫的臀部直到那处变红发肿。臀肉被抓的变形，留下红白青紫的手印。  
不断的撞击敏感点和手掌的玩弄让史蒂夫达到高潮，被操射的感觉让史蒂夫眼睛充满迷茫，大脑一片空白。  
托尼低吼的射在史蒂夫的体内，微凉的精液让史蒂夫露出笑脸。仍在抽搐的穴口和发颤的大腿被操到无法合拢，就这样保持大张。随着阴茎的退出，体内的精液从穴口顺着腿根流出来，滴落在沙发皮套上。  
“怎么样，要不要上yelp给我的课程一个好评，下次购买有折扣。”  
“你教很多人么，用这根？”  
史蒂夫重新抱住托尼的腰身，用脚尖蹭着托尼的大腿，凌乱的头发在托尼耳边厮磨。柔软的金发并不像本人的性格，弄得托尼耳边又红又痒。  
“我太优秀了，只能收一个学生。”  
托尼亲吻他的史蒂夫，垮下笑脸：“你如果给我打差评，我就没有一个学生了。”  
“那很棒，托尼。”  
托尼如同被夸奖的小狗愉快的甩起尾巴，张开嘴。  
“相信我，钢铁侠会更棒。”  
“哦，我觉得有点失望。”  
“为什么？”  
史蒂夫曲起大腿，用膝盖磨蹭已经软下来的阴茎，随着他的动作，体内的精液流出来一大滩。  
“钢铁侠的阴茎竟然不是钢铁的。”  
“哦哦，原来你一直幻想这个么？”  
“我之前一直以为钢铁侠是个机器。”  
史蒂夫还为此纠结很久，以至于羞耻无法直接告知钢铁侠。  
“你竟然这么认为。”  
“你从来不吃东西，很少见你喝咖啡。”  
托尼好笑的搂住身下的人，手指无聊的按在乳首，拉扯打圈，弄得红肿挺立。直到史蒂夫不满皱着眉头打落他不安分的手。  
“那如果是个机器人你怎么办？”  
史蒂夫不断打落托尼不安分的双手，直到他扣住双手把他扭到托尼的身后：  
“我不介意每晚抱着铁块睡觉。”  
“天，你怎么这么可爱。”  
“没人这么形容我。”  
“那是因为还没人操到美国队长。”  
被扣住双手，束缚行动并没有影响托尼，他像条鱼一样的扭动，在史蒂夫身上舔来舔去。低沉的嗓音带着热气和令人心跳加快调情般的语气：  
“所以，甜心，是不是应该做一下作业？”


	3. 托尼老师的性爱课堂。

口技  
史蒂夫努力的张开自己的嘴唇，含住包裹坚定的长枪。用舌头按摩舔湿，用口腔感受它在自己嘴里变得更硬、更大、更热。  
他抬起眼睛，从下面仰视正在抓着他头发呻吟的托尼。史蒂夫想要更热烈的刺激他，他收缩自己的口腔用舌头和软肉挤压口中的龟头，手掌揉弄底端的双球。  
“亲爱的，你的技术这么好跟谁学的？”  
史蒂夫的学习能力很快，血清给了他更多的加成，而反复用冰棍棒棒糖偷偷锻炼让他的技术更为熟练，他想要给托尼一个惊喜，他是个好学生。  
“一个叫托尼•斯塔克的人。”  
吐出长枪，史蒂夫给了龟头一个吻。  
“天！宝贝你的口技太好了。”  
托尼发出一声长又低沉的呻吟，用手指蹂躏已经被阴茎碾压变得红红的嘴唇。  
“现在好好吸吸它”  
“对，舔舔他，用你的小嘴巴取悦我。”  
史蒂夫用手撸动没能完全含下去的柱身，抚摸上面的青筋。他离开那个挺立，用口腔亲吻逗弄底端的双球。他感觉到托尼的声音变得急促更加大声，这让他更卖力的舔弄已经湿漉漉的东西，直到里面有东西出来。液体溅落他一脸，睫毛，头发都挂着腥咸的白色粘液。  
“我及格了么？托尼老师。”  
他站立起来，给托尼一个绵长的吻，他能很好的把托尼亲吻的晕晕乎乎，让他陷入情欲的漩涡。  
“勉强给你个A”  
“勉强？”  
史蒂夫不服气，这让他再次蹲下去给托尼来一次深喉什么的。  
“哇哦哦哦，等等我不是超级士兵你得让它缓缓。”  
小托尼疲软的垂在双腿之间，史蒂夫学的太快了，他们之间做爱次数还不到十根手指，他的接受程度比托尼想象的要高。  
也许可以让他了解一下自己的性幻想。

叫出来。  
史蒂夫在性爱中常常是压抑的，沉默的，托尼幻想史蒂夫放荡的声音，并想要把史蒂夫操成那个样子。

 

“我想对你做些什么”托尼在他耳边这么说，双手撩拨史蒂夫的敏感点。  
“做什么都可以。”  
史蒂夫的接受能力很强，他试图搂住托尼的脖颈，却被他压制住。  
“你确定？”托尼认真的问。  
“是的。”  
“包括一些脏话？”  
史蒂夫面对托尼 一只手想要做出发誓“我保证，我接受的很容易。”  
托尼亲吻史蒂夫的脸颊，致力于把他舔弄的湿淋淋。  
“那么女装？”  
“只要你能找到适合我的尺码。”  
“跳蛋？”  
“可以。”  
“口球？”  
“我没见过。”  
“拳头？”  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，脑内想象拳头在自己体内进出的样子，摇摇头：“……”  
“好吧，这个你不接受。”  
“热辣辣的药物？”  
“前提是安全。”  
“叫爸爸。”托尼说的理直气壮，特别的自然。  
史蒂夫的叫骂声哽在喉咙，干巴巴的提示：“我是你叔叔。”  
托尼失望的憋憋嘴:“好吧，大侄子操了他的叔叔听起来挺让人兴奋。”  
托尼看起来有点失望，他停下双手的动作，躺在史蒂夫身边。半拉身体压住史蒂夫，无赖的蹭着史蒂夫的脖颈。  
史蒂夫翻过身压在他的身上，臀部在小托尼那前后移动，舔着自己的唇问托尼：“你不要对我做什么了么？托尼老师。”  
“你是我淫荡勤奋的学生，这也不错。”  
“但我还是想把你操的呜咽流泪，全身抽搐只能趴在我身下叫爸爸的样子。”  
史蒂夫被托尼重新压在身下，灵活的舌头舔进干涩的穴口。用自己上半身制住史蒂夫的动作，下半身用来发情准备做某种活塞运动。  
“我确定你没有一个一百岁的儿子”史蒂夫含着口水，牙齿紧咬住下唇，压抑的半喘息，。  
托尼爬起来，用阴茎在史蒂夫下身来回滑动，前液和润滑剂让那变得湿淋淋。  
“但我有一个一百岁的叔叔，并且他每晚都含着我的东西睡觉。”  
慢慢将自己埋进史蒂夫的体内，居高临下的看着金发男人轻喘，期待他在自己的活动下变成剧烈的喘息。  
“在早上，我可以把阴茎捅进湿软的小洞，操的他只能哭喊叫我的名字，脑袋里再也没有钢铁侠。”  
史蒂夫因为托尼的语言剧烈颤抖，他舒展身体，双腿张的更开，圈住托尼的腰身，脚尖在托尼的臀部磨蹭。  
“你对你的另一个身份有什么敌意？”他好笑的抱怨，从他们在一起的那天托尼就没少说钢铁侠的坏话。  
“你喜欢他比较早。”  
“那是因为我不知道是你。”  
“如果钢铁侠是别人是不是现在躺在那个人的身下？”  
托尼停下自己的动作，双手压制住史蒂夫的手臂，把他们叠在一起放在史蒂夫的头顶。他的目光停在史蒂夫完美的肌肉线条，不算分明但很修长。  
史蒂夫对托尼停下动作特别不满，他用摆动自己的屁股，想把阴茎插入的更深。  
“我确定我喜欢的是钢铁侠托尼斯塔克而不是战争机器。”  
“你知道排在我首位的幻想是什么么？”  
“穿着战甲操我？”  
托尼把史蒂夫的臀部抬起，用力制住他的腰身，将那里掐到泛红发青，使劲的把他自己的东西埋进去。托尼制住史蒂夫高潮的动作，掐住他硬挺的根部，用着低沉的声线说着淫乱的话语。  
“还要对着全纽约操你，让他们看看拯救美国的青年是多么甜美。”  
“我要看着你无助的贴在玻璃上，下面是你心爱的纽约人民，他们会看到你淫荡的样子。”  
托尼用手指研磨史蒂夫的乳首，伸进史蒂夫的喉咙，他用尽一切方法和语言逗弄史蒂夫，只为看到他失控的模样。  
“我还要你抓住你的脚尖，然后我捧着你的皮肤，拍打它。你的屁股会在我的手掌下跳舞。”  
史蒂夫开始有止不住的呻吟，他死死的用胳膊捂住自己的眼睛，羞耻的不敢去看托尼。  
“我会不断的拍打它，直到它红肿，上面充满我的掌印，就像这样。”  
托尼再次抬高史蒂夫的屁股，用力的掐揉两把。把史蒂夫整个人翻过去，巴掌重重的落在臀肉。正像托尼所说，白皙挺翘的屁股在托尼的巴掌下变红颤抖。史蒂夫发出一声呜咽，叼住身下的床单，整张脸埋在枕头里。  
“我还要吸你的乳头，一边操，一边吸。”  
“真可惜我现在没法吸，那么久揉好了。”  
托尼的手掌落到史蒂夫的胸口，用左手把史蒂夫整个人捞起一点，阴茎还插在体内，手指捏住一边的乳头不断的揉捏拉扯。  
“就像这样，我会击碎你所有的自尊让你像个婊子一样在我身下尖叫。”  
“贾维斯，给我一点帮助。”  
托尼指挥机械臂将史蒂夫整个人捞起，悬空的感觉让金发男人感到不安，双腿被迫接触到冷硬的金属，引起史蒂夫小声的尖叫。  
“贾维斯，还可以张的更开。”  
“等等……”  
史蒂夫的一切声音被托尼用一个亲吻堵住。  
“我要把你绑在这里，狠狠的上你，就像我在强奸你，囚禁你。当我没有精力操你，我就给你一只按摩棒，让它操你。让你的小穴每时每刻都充满润滑剂，被操的又湿又软，这样我随时随地都可以把阴茎撸硬，进入你淫荡的小屁股里。”  
史蒂夫因为托尼的脏话全身颤抖，他止不住的呜咽，  
“看啊，你的小穴在空气中用力的呼吸，多么饥渴的想要得到我的老二。”  
托尼用手指轻轻刮弄那个被操开已经发红的穴口“我的唾液让它亮晶晶的对不对？”  
“啊……托尼……进……进来。”史蒂夫发出一声哭腔的呻吟，他控制不住体内到处流串的快感。  
“你这么想得到我的老二？”  
“是……是的……”  
“求我。”  
托尼故意压低声音，在他的耳边磨蹭“不然我就把所有人都叫来，欣赏你的这幅模样，并且让他们一个一个进入你的小穴。”  
“啊……嗯……”史蒂夫紧闭上自己的眼睛猛烈的摇头“不要……”  
而托尼就这样真的不干进来，史蒂夫突然认识到托尼有多么的恶劣。  
“托尼……”他带着眼泪，可怜兮兮的看着托尼。  
“乖孩子，你要说”托尼挺起胸膛，踮起脚尖用高亮的语气：“伟大的托尼•斯塔克请用你的巨大钢铁老二操进我的身体。”  
然后他温柔：“来，说……”  
史蒂夫惊愕了两秒“操你的斯塔克，你再不操进来我他妈的让你永远不能用你的老二！”  
“你有什么毛病！”  
“你他妈的才有什么毛病！！”  
史蒂夫朝他大叫“贾维斯，盾牌！”他接住空中丢来的盾牌  
“贾维斯！谁是你爸爸！”  
史蒂夫用盾牌压着托尼的胸口“你不是想看我叫么？”他骑在托尼的身上，用自己的手扶着阴茎送进自己的体内。  
并且开始大声的呻吟起来。“啊……啊……啊”一声比一声大声。  
托尼在史蒂夫抬起屁股的时候用力的顶上去，抬起身体啃咬史蒂夫胸前的双乳。  
史蒂夫无助的尖叫，随着托尼的动作沉醉。  
高潮过后的缠绵，史蒂夫整个人压在托尼身上：“我叫的还满意？”  
“考虑到我的腰和可怜的身板，你从我身上下去我就更满意了，甜心。”  
史蒂夫好笑的从他身上翻下来，躺在他身边。  
“你要什么时候实现你的幻想？”  
“我要等你从我这里毕业那天。”  
“那我什么时候毕业？”  
托尼沉思……“穿着美国队长女装给我跳大腿舞？”  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，放在托尼肩膀的手也越来越用力，眼睛瞄着旁边的星盾。  
“钢管舞也行，我不挑。”

end


	4. 钢铁侠教你如何正确玩情趣。

当托尼提出来第一次的时候，史蒂夫并没有同意。  
“就一次?”托尼摆出一份认真的样子请求史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫摇头。  
托尼继续请求。  
他们这场博弈坚持了三天之久，托尼何时何地都要用各种方式去询问史蒂夫。  
他在他们的早饭邀请史蒂夫夜晚玩一次游戏，当他说出来旺达路过他们的身后，脸上的表情定格然后加快脚步离开。  
托尼在第二次邀请史蒂夫一起玩游戏，简从他们背后飞过去，差点停滞飞行从空中摔下来。  
当托尼第三次邀请史蒂夫一起玩游戏，他们正帮惊奇队长卡罗尔的忙，来自其他时空怪兽在咆哮。公共频道响着托尼试图说服史蒂夫的声音，还有卡罗尔向托尼咆哮的声音。

“斯塔克！”任务结束后，史蒂夫变得暴躁不安，他拿着星盾踏着稳重强力的军部，到处留下斯塔克该死的暴躁情绪。  
托尼向后退了一步，手掌放到史蒂夫的胸膛上：“你应该正确称呼你的男朋友。”  
“你他妈的认真的？”  
“注意你的语言，甜心。”  
史蒂夫用手撑着自己的头部，他忽然觉得面对托尼自己恨他并没有比爱他少太多。  
在之后史蒂夫答应他了。  
“好吧，”  
“甜心你得开放点，这有助于……”  
“等等，你说什么？你刚刚答应了？”  
史蒂夫没有再看托尼发傻的笑容，他大步离开，准备去洗个澡。

晚间的时候史蒂夫没有选择留在托尼或者说是他们共同的卧室，而是留在自己的老卧室。托尼可以从贾维斯那里得知自己在哪，给自己来一个出其不意。史蒂夫早在之前在浴室做了准备，他放松了自己，清洗了自己的后方，安心拿了一本书等待托尼的到来。  
等到凌晨托尼依旧没有来，史蒂夫索性就关灯睡一觉，托尼或许是在工作室沉迷改造装甲，史蒂夫这么想。  
待到深夜，史蒂夫被电子锁打开的声音吵醒。来的人没有告知史蒂夫是谁，但他从脚步声可以分辨出那是托尼的声音，还有独属于托尼的气味。  
史蒂夫没有动作，他背对着托尼没有出声也没有翻身。  
托尼轻轻合上门靠近史蒂夫的床边。  
史蒂夫逐渐有些呼吸沉重，他咬住自己的手腕以此来平稳自己的呼吸，他答应了托尼的游戏，但不确定托尼会以什么方式开展。  
托尼靠近史蒂夫，小声的爬上床，用手封住史蒂夫的嘴唇，右手遏制住史蒂夫接下来可能的反抗。  
史蒂夫没有作声，甚至没有反抗，但是呼吸渐渐变得沉重，不安。  
被制住的身体反抗性的扭动，想要脱离托尼的掌控。火热的手强硬的伸进宽松的裤子，握住软趴趴的性器快速的套弄、  
托尼冷漠的看着史蒂夫在自己身下扭动，快速的扒下史蒂夫的裤子，用自己硬挺的阴茎插进去。粗大的阴茎进入的瞬间引起史蒂夫一点快感，紧张让后穴紧紧的咬紧托尼的硬挺。研磨娇嫩的内壁，毫不怜惜的抓住史蒂夫的双手放到他的头顶，唇舌啃咬他的乳头引起一阵阵颤抖。  
“啊……”没有前戏强硬的闯入让这次性爱变得有点疼痛。但史蒂夫不是很在意，他用双腿圈住托尼的腰身，随着他的动作和节奏迎合。  
“不不不不对！我在强奸你。”托尼突然停下抽动，扯开史蒂夫圈住自己的双腿。  
“所以？”突然的被打断有些不爽。  
“你不能用腿圈住我。”  
史蒂夫收回自己的双腿，就这样悬在空中，不知道放到哪里。

“那我应该怎么做？”史蒂夫问。  
托尼把双手放在下巴处，身体来回抖动带动着下身的阴茎甩来甩去：“你应该一边说不要一边瑟瑟发抖。”  
“然后？”  
“然后我的阴茎就会草开你的小屁股，你只能看着阻止不了我对你的入侵。”  
“听上去……”  
“很火辣对吧！”  
“你很欠揍。”  
史蒂夫把脚放在托尼的胸口，虽然说他更想用脚踹托尼的脸。  
“罗杰斯先生。”托尼有些生气的退出来，拔出来的时候穴口不舍的含住发出啵的一声：“你对我有什么意见。”  
“没有。”史蒂夫乖巧的摇摇头，无辜的看着托尼，然后说：“好吧，你退出去我们重来一遍。”  
“操。”  
“注意你该死的语言。”  
“我是一个破门而入的强奸犯，所以我不需要注意我该死的语言。”

 

他们又重来了一次。  
托尼在黑暗中用钢铁捆住史蒂夫的全部动作，手腕被捆绑在床头的铁柱。阴茎被人握住粗暴的撸动，胸前的布料被托尼用剪刀剪开只露出乳头，手指不轻不重的在那里揉捏。  
“不……不要。”史蒂夫尽责的扮演自己的角色，来回扭动躲开托尼的手指。  
但被制住的双手只能任由托尼翻来覆去的折腾自己，托尼将他的身体压在身下，跪趴的姿势让史蒂夫无法看到托尼的动作，粗暴的抽插引得史蒂夫接连喘息。  
乳头被身上人拉扯，脖颈被咬住，双腿粗暴的分开，穴口被大力的入侵，这些让史蒂夫更想看到托尼的脸。他回过头向托尼索吻，他太想靠近托尼，太过于信任他，却没法按着托尼的想法去扮演一个被强奸的人。

“你错了”  
“我又怎么了？”史蒂夫不满的回头怒视托尼。  
“你不能亲吻我！”  
“这也不行？”史蒂夫甚至想要挣脱开束缚把托尼踹下床。  
“我在强奸你！”  
“你知道什么叫强奸吧。”  
“知道。”  
“可我控制不住。”史蒂夫理直气壮的说。  
并且为此和托尼打了个爽！！  
最终他们的夜晚只能不了了之。

完(๑′ᴗ‵๑)


End file.
